Unseen Dangers
by SpolkAxPots
Summary: When Jacob is captured by the Volturi, Renesmee convinces herself she will do anything to get him back. But just how far will she go to do it? Read and Review! the usual parings


**A/N: so, this is what happens when a twilight junkie gets bored in Algebra and, instead of wisely abandoning the story like she always does, she actually writes this one. Enjoy, read and review, all that great stuff.BTW, thank you so much to Pandora'sNotebook for inspiring me to write fanfic!!**

**Yeah, so I don't own Stephenie or Twilight…we're working on that. I would've been done sooner but I ran out of duct tape.**

_As I walked into the house, I knew something was wrong. The air smelled old and musty; there hadn't been anyone in here for centuries. My footsteps echoed of the marble floor and across the room; tap, tap, tap. Finally, I reached the end of the hallway. As I reached for the doorknob, a noise caught my attention. I froze, listening._

"_Why not? She's perfect. That face. They won't expect a thing. She looks so innocent and harmless." a voice like sandpaper said. "Those eyes are deceiving…"_

"_Master, may I make a suggestion?" a melodic voice questioned. I knew it at once: it was Katiana Belivussi, one of the new guard. I'd had more than my fair share of run-ins with her before._

"_Go ahead, young one."_

"_I simply thought, would it not be better to capture _him_ first? She'll not dare cross us when he is in our possession."_

"_A valid point, Katiana. And not without reason. This could benefit us doubly. A dreamer for a guard, with, most definitely, some power unbeknownst to us as well."_

_I cracked the door the slightest bit; my suspicions were correct. Marcus and Katiana were sitting in front of some sort of rune, carved into the floor. I knew at once what it was for. Sickened, I put my hand over my heart, a nervous habit. _

"_And a shifter for a bodyguard. Of course, once he falls, she will be devastated. But, with the right persuasion, I believe she will be able to turn that sorrow into anger. And the anger will fuel the passion, to kill."_

_I turned and ran. So many questions flooded my mind at once; I wondered if this was what my father felt every moment of his existence._

_How did they know my secrets? That I was a dreamer? They should have only known about my showing._

_And among all the others, a single thought._

_I _have _to protect Jacob._

I woke from the dream in a cold sweat. I bolted up, hugging the covers tight to my chest. As my heart slowed, I could hear the comforting sounds of the rest of my family: uncle Emmett, lifting weights; Aunt Rose out in the garage, working on Carlisle's Mercedes; Aunt Alice downstairs watching TV with Jasper. My dad ,reading some sort of book. And finally, Mom, doing her usual thing: Pacing. Back and forth, up and down, one end of the room to another. I exhaled deeply, relieved that my family was all right. Jacob—

JACOB!!

I leaped out of bed, not bothering to change out of my sweats and tank top. I jumped down, out of my bedroom window, and ran off into the night.

When I arrived at the old house, looking around, I heard a howl. Then another, the pattern continuing. The sound was sad, filled with sorrow and-loneliness? Then I put it together. It was a marco-polo system. They couldn't find him. No. No no no no no! They hadn't seen me, hadn't heard my heartbeat; didn't feel the draft when I opened the door: it was a dream, a vision. It must have happened hours earlier. I was too late.

I sank slowly to my knees, letting the cold pavement rest on my skin. I just sat there, silent tears escaping my eyes. The next thing I knew, two large figures came and lay down beside me. Wordlessly, I leaned up against quil's huge shoulder. I absently scratched at his shoulder; usually this put him in a great mood, but tonight, he just stared at me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, drying my tears.

He just stared back at me with his big, yellow-brown eyes, and I knew exactly what I had to do.

Ok, so not bad right? I know its not that good. Still. Read and review. And BTW, if you hadn't already guessed: its from Renesmee's POV. And sorry for the cliffie, I had to mold it to work because I didn't have that last bit yet.

Will Update Soon!!


End file.
